Baldr
'''Agent Baldr '''is the fourth ranked member of Project Valhalla, and a character in York's Legacy ('cause I don't want him to be a villian, a protagnist would be nice, but hey, I don't want Legacy to be his only appearence). Appearence Baldr wears Blue and Teal armor, with a Hayabusa chest piece and Recon headpiece, along with EVA shoulder parts. He doesn't wear any leg or foot pieces, however, allowing him to move quickly. Underneath his helmet he has black hair, crew cut, with green eyes. He is well muscled, but somewhat small, not enough to be short, but enough to be noticed. He usually carries around a Sniper Rifle, but a Energy Sword handle is stuck up his sleeve, ready to be activated. His usuall position is his arms crossed, leaning against something, head lowered. He also carries a picture that he often looks at when leaning (see above), but it has not been shown what it is. Personality Baldr is not aggressive. He only fights when he has to and only for a good reason. He is good at keeping his cool, but can blow his stack easily (insert scene here). He also seems to sympathise and even enjoy the company of the Freelancers, arguing to have C.T. be freed. Relationships Odin Baldr's relationship with Odin can only be described as volcanic. Baldr does not agree to most of Odin's decisions and orders, and occasionally purposefully fails them or sabotages them in some way. However, in combat he will listen to his superior's orders, and grudgingly respects him. Frigga Baldr argues frequently with Frigga, since neither of them listens to the other. Thor Carolina The Director North Dakota Skills and Abilites While Baldr isn't the strongest in Project Valhalla, he does have some skills. Strategy Baldr is the master stratigist of the team, mostly due to his uncanny ability to think things through, right down to the last centimeter. He mostly collaberates his ideas with Odin's. Baldr is also the master of ad-libbing, as he can quickly and effectively change his plans in the middle of a fight. Accuracy Baldr isn't the sniper for no reason. His accuracy with the rifle is uncanny. On one rare occasion he was able to bounce the bullet off the wall, killing a few soldiers. However, when his emotions get out of hand (what usually happens when on a mission with Odin or Frigga), he loses a good bit of skill. Speed While Odin is by far the fastest on the team, Baldr can still run pretty fast. However, most of his strength is in his endurance. He is able to run for several months, nonstop, though he will collapse for several weeks following stopping. Swordmanship While Strength is out of the question, Baldr is excellent with the Energy Sword. He handles it almost gracefully, able to deflect attacks with ease and stab opponents almost "swanlike". He believes fighting to be an art form, and acts accordingly. Weaponry Baldr carries a Sniper Rifle, which he mostly carries or hangs on his back. He also has an Energy Sword hilt in his sleeve, so when he activates it, it comes out by his wrist, allowing him greater control over the blade. Bio Enhancements Baldr's main bio enhancement is to his endurance. He has a simply incredible amount of Stamina (see Speed), and this extends to a fight too. He is often able (especially in close combat with his energy sword), simply beat his opponent's by staying energized while they get tired. However, he requires longer sleeping times and 5-second moments of inactivity to "recharge." Trivia *Baldr straight out refuses to hurt females, for an unknown reason. Category:Project Valhalla Category:York's Legacy Character Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth